<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Help Falling In Love With You by toby_the_jellybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428781">I Can't Help Falling In Love With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toby_the_jellybean/pseuds/toby_the_jellybean'>toby_the_jellybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual William "Dex" Poindexter, Dex is Bad at Feelings, F/M, M/M, Minor Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Nursey is oblivious, POV Alternating, Pansexual Derek "Nursey" Nurse, Sexuality Headcanons, Ugh these boys are so dumb, but I still love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toby_the_jellybean/pseuds/toby_the_jellybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey has a girlfriend.<br/>Dex is decidedly not okay with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/Original Female Character(s), Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Won't Say I'm In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am genuinely sorry for all the song chapter titles. Forgive me.</p>
<p>Title is from "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Tracy, I'm in love with my best friend," Will says to his sister, running his hand through his hair.<br/>Tracy gasps. "No way. Seriously? He's the hot one, right? Nurse?"</p><p>Dex meets Nursey's girlfriend and figures out Feelings (sort of)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will has never been good at figuring out his feelings. Especially when it came to romance. So of course he wouldn't be able to figure out his feelings toward one Derek Nurse. And his feelings got even more confusing after they stopped fighting and became friends.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Will found himself sneaking glances at Nursey, checking his appearance more often, and he always seemed to get this strange tingling feeling in his gut. He didn't take the time to figure it out. Or at least, not until <em>Her</em>.</p>
<p>Will was studying in the Haus kitchen, typing out a long string of code. Bitty was baking, but Will barely registered it. He did, however, register when Nursey came through the front door, yelling, "Hey guys! Didya miss me?!" which wasn't unusual. What was unusual, was that, after Nursey shouted, Will heard a feminine giggle.</p>
<p>He was trying to figure out what it meant, when Nursey came into the kitchen, with a pretty woman holding his hand.</p>
<p>"Hey Dex! Hey Bits!" Nursey walked over to where Bitty was setting a pie in the oven. "Looks good, Bitty!"</p>
<p>The girl cleared her throat and nudged Nursey. "Oh, right," he said. "Dex, Bitty, this is Marie, my girlfriend."</p>
<p>That word hit Will like a freight train. <em>Girlfriend</em>.</p>
<p>He stared blankly at his computer screen, brow furrowed. Why did it bother him that Nursey had a girlfriend? He's Will's best friend. Will should feel happy for him. But instead, there's this weird tugging sensation in his chest when Nursey leans over to kiss Marie on the cheek.</p>
<p><em>Oh crap</em>.<br/>
He's in love with Derek Malik Nurse.</p>
<p>The realization causes him to knock his coffee over onto himself. "Shit!" He stands up, setting the mug upright on the table. "Here, Dex, catch!" Nursey tosses him a towel, and Will uses it to dry the mess.</p>
<p>"I uh, I'm gonna go change," Will says, immediately turning, and rushing up the stairs.</p>
<p>Once he's closed the bedroom door, he slumps down on the floor, head in his hands. Fuck. He is in love. With <em>Nursey</em>.</p>
<p>He whips out his phone and calls his sister.</p>
<p>"Will?" he hears on the second ring. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Tracy, I'm in love with my best friend," he says, running his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>There's a pause. And then "You mean... Chowder?"</p>
<p>Will shakes his head, then realizes she can't see it. "No, the other one."</p>
<p>Tracy gasps. "No way. Seriously? He's the hot one, right? Nurse?"</p>
<p>"Ugh, Yes, Trace, don't be weird. I thought I knew how I felt about him, but suddenly, he's got a girlfriend, and she's pretty, and-" he sighs in frustration.</p>
<p>Tracy makes a <em>tsk tsk</em> noise into the phone. "William, you are so phenomenally bad at this. Call me when you get your shit together."</p>
<p>Will is about to protest, but he hears the chime of her hanging up. He sighs and sets his head on his knees. Boy, is he in trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He's Just a Boy, She's Just a Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Nursey met Marie. Plus more Feelings and poetry</p><p> </p><p>"Who is it about?"</p><p>Derek smiled softly at the girl. "My best friend."</p><p>"I see. Well, she's missing out if she won't go out with you. You seem great."</p><p>"Well, I'm pretty sure he's not missing anything. He wouldn't go out with me cause he's straight."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit of Background.</p><p>Nursey's Gaydar is a little bit off.</p><p>Title from "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek really does like Marie. She's kind, funny, she likes poetry, what's not to like? He's definitely not just trying to get over his feelings for a certain redheaded defenseman. No way, not him.</p><p>Even if Derek does sometimes see Marie's brown eyes catch the sunlight, making them shine amber, making him wish he was looking at Dex's. Even if when Marie is doing math homework, she furrows her brows in the same way Dex does.</p><p>No. Marie is <em>not</em> a rebound.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He met Marie at a poetry reading. He had been reciting another poem about freckles and fire and heartache. She had been watching, hanging off of every word he spoke.</p><p>He stood at the mic, and cleared his throat. "Hi, my name is Derek. This is called, '<em>Summer Fires</em>'.</p><p>Eyes that shine bright,<br/>
Like the sun,<br/>
Warming my skin.</p><p>A face full of stars<br/>
Stares back at me,<br/>
Almost like it wants me.</p><p>But that's impossible.</p><p>Because you,<br/>
With your hair of flame,<br/>
Would never want me.</p><p>You fight, and claw,<br/>
You kick and scream.<br/>
But not at me.</p><p>No, not at me.<br/>
At least,<br/>
Not anymore.</p><p>Sometimes I wonder,<br/>
What would happen<br/>
If I could have you?</p><p>Would we be fires in summer?<br/>
Or soft light through windows?</p><p>I want to find out,<br/>
But I can't.<br/>
But thank you<br/>
For still being my friend."</p><p>He bowed at the response of the snapping fingers of the crowd. He stepped offstage, as another poet took it. He grabbed his bag and went for the door. A soft hand on his shoulder stopped him.</p><p>"Excuse me?" said a girl. He turned to look at her. "Hi, Derek, right? My name is Marie," she continued. "I really liked your piece." A pause. "If you don't mind me asking, who is it about?"</p><p>Derek smiled softly at the girl. "My best friend."</p><p>"I see. Well, she's missing out if she won't go out with you. You seem great."</p><p>Derek laughed. "Well, I'm pretty sure he's not missing anything. He wouldn't go out with me cause he's straight."</p><p>The girl's eyes widened. "Oh. I didn't realize... I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were gay."</p><p>Derek shook his head. "Nah, it's chill. I'm not gay, actually. I'm pan."</p><p>The girl looked relieved, and hopeful. "Well in that case, I can stick with my plan and ask for your number."</p><p>Derek was about to say <em>No</em>, but he hesitated. It wasn't really worth it to keep waiting out for a straight boy, was it? He knew Dex wouldn't ever date him, so why shouldn't he let himself be happy?</p><p>"You know what? Sure." He smiled and pulled out his phone. "I mean, as long I get yours."</p><p>She smiled, and pulled out her own phone. They swapped, putting their numbers in each others phones. After the exchange, they waved goodbye, and Derek left. On his way back to the Haus, he looked at the new contact in his phone.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Marie Cornwell</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She Wears High Heels, I Wear Sneakers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dex is jealous and Chowder knows everything.</p><p>"Hey C?" Will says. "What do you think of Marie? Like, for real?"</p><p>Chowder looks confused, but answers the question anyway. "I think she's really cool. It seems like she really likes Nursey."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is kind of short, sorry.</p><p>Title is from "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will is perfectly fine with Nursey having a girlfriend. Seriously.</p><p>It's just, he doesn't like Marie. At all. She's annoying, and she just plopped herself right in the middle of Will, Nursey, and Chowder. And it seems like she's always on top of Nursey. Like, hasn't she ever heard of personal space?</p><p>But he's definitely <em>not</em> jealous.<br/>
(okay, maybe a little)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Will was studying in the library with Chowder. They've both got their laptops open, texts books strewn all across the table, and some grocery bags of snacks.</p><p>Will's computer made a noise at him for the eighth time in a row. He took that as a cue for him to take a break.<br/>
They've been here for almost the whole day, save the early morning practice they had, and Will is starting to crash. His eyelids start drooping, so he hit "save" on his program, and closed his computer.</p><p>He's about to tell Chowder to do the same, when he realizes he's already on his phone.</p><p>Will took a sip from his Samwell water bottle. "Hey C?" he says. Chowder looked up. "What do you think of Marie? Like, for real?"</p><p>Chowder looked confused, but answered the question anyway. "I think she's really cool. It seems like she really likes Nursey. She supports him."</p><p>The response makes Will shift uncomfortably. "Yeah, but, don't you think she's a little, I dunno, annoying?"</p><p>Chowder cocked his head. "How so?"</p><p>Will sighed, frustrated. "Like, she talks a lot, and, doesn't it seem like she's always up in Nursey's personal space? Like sitting on top of him, or leaning on him?"</p><p>Chowder rolled his eyes. "<em>Dex</em>. She's his girlfriend. You're gonna have to get used to it. Nursey is an adult, and he can say "no" if he wants to."</p><p>Will ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Yeah, I know you're right. I just- something about her just rubs me the wrong way? I don't know."</p><p>Chowder just nodded, as if he knows exactly what's happening in Will's head. "I think I know exactly what that "something" is." He smirks at Will, raising an eyebrow. Will just shrugs and shakes his head. Chowder groans. "You like Nursey!" he says, just as Will takes another sip of water, making him spit it out immediately.</p><p>"What?!" Will exclaimed. "How did you know?!"</p><p>Chowder leveled him with a deadpanned gaze. "<em>Dude</em>. Are you kidding? You turn like, twenty shades of red when you're talking to him."</p><p>All Will can say is "Oh." And then his cheeks are turning pink.</p><p>Chowder turned back to his phone and adds, "Also, your sister told me."</p><p>Will made a mental note to tell Tracy to butt out of his business. "That traitor." Then he paused. "Wait, how did she tell you?"</p><p>"She gave me her phone number on family weekend last year! We text sometimes."</p><p>"Great, my sister and my best friend are ganging up on me."</p><p>Chowder laughed, and they both went back to their projects.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Say Something I'm Giving Up On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bitty makes pie (because it's Bitty), Chowder and Farmer are beautiful, and Lés Miserables on Broadway because I can.<br/>Messy feelings get in the way of everything (sorry, Marie)</p><p> </p><p>He was expecting the same old brunette Marie to come walking in, but instead he got an orange-haired girlfriend, walking right up to him like she didn't just shake his entire world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoop I'm bad at writing angsty stuff. Sorry about that</p><p>Title is from "Say Something" by Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek waited impatiently as Bitty cuts into a freshly baked cherry pie. He's holding a plate and bouncing eagerly.</p><p>"Careful there, Nurse," Dex chirped from the table. "If you keep bouncing, you might fall and break something."</p><p>"Aw, <em>Dexy</em>! You're worried about me? I knew you cared about me!" <em>But not the way I want you to</em>, Derek thinks. He ignores the stab to the gut.</p><p>Dex scoffed. "I just don't wanna be the one who has to take care of your ass when you break it." Derek sticks his tongue out, and Bitty serves him a slice of pie. He points to a chair, giving Derek his Mom Face, and Derek sits down next to Chowder.</p><p>They all sit and talk for a little bit, when the front door opened. Farmer and Marie walk in together, talking animatedly about Cait's volleyball game.</p><p>"Hey babe!" Derek calls. Marie comes over and gives him a kiss.</p><p>"Mmm, that's good. Hey, Bitty, can I get a slice?" Bitty chuckles, getting a slice of pie for her. Then, Bitty's phone rang. "Hi honey! How was practice?" He waved to everyone and went upstairs to talk to Jack.</p><p>Farmer sat down in Chowder's lap, taking a bite of his pie. "So I was thinking," she said to Derek. "Chris and I won four tickets to Lés Miserables on Broadway this weekend. We were wondering if you two would want to come with? Make it a double date?"</p><p>Derek smiled over at Marie, who was now seated next to him with a half-eaten piece of pie. "Yeah, that sounds awesome!"</p><p>Everyone started chattering excitedly about the show. Derek couldn't help but notice that Dex had frozen up, pretending to be occupied with his phone. He looked almost... sad? No, not sad. Jealous? Of what? Dex didn't get that passionate over musicals...</p><p>Before he had any more time to think about it, Marie's hand was on his shoulder. She was in the middle of talking about her hairdresser. "Derek refuses to even step foot in that salon! He insists it would be betrayal!" Derek forced a laugh, but he still noticed when Chowder leaned over to Dex and was murmuring what looked like <em>"Are you alright?"</em> and Dex nodding with a forced smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah! We're going to see Lés Mis!" Chowder yelled for about the fiftieth time that week. The show was on Saturday night, and the four of them were heading out early Friday morning. Derek grinned and laughed with Chowder, but he saw Dex looking down at his textbook, wearing that same odd expression that Derek couldn't place.</p><p>Chowder's phone buzzed with a text, and he said a quick "goodbye", murmuring something about meeting Cait at the library.</p><p>Derek looked at Dex again, making up his mind. He sat on the floor next to Dex (that couch is gross, okay?). "Hey man," he said tentatively. "What's up?"</p><p>Dex seemed to tense up at the question. "I, uh, nothing? Just doing homework."</p><p>"Dex, you've been on that same page for an hour. Even you aren't that slow of a reader." He was hoping the chirp would make him seem less concerned.</p><p>Dex sighed, closing his book. Derek noticed the way the afternoon sun hit the orange of Dex's hair, making it glisten. "I don't know, Nurse. I guess I've just had a lot on my mind lately." He sounded like even he didn't believe that, but Derek didn't push it.</p><p>Dex looked at Derek like he wanted to say something, but instead, he stood up. "I think I'll try to study upstairs. The floor isn't very comfortable anyway." And just like that, he was gone, and Derek was left on the floor, wondering what Dex would have said.</p><p>He was snapped back to reality by the front door opening, and Marie calling "Hey, Derek? You here?"</p><p>Derek quickly composed himself, getting up from the floor. "Yeah. Living room," he replied.</p><p>He was expecting the same old brunette Marie to come walking in, but instead he got an orange-haired girlfriend, walking right up to him like she didn't just shake his entire world.</p><p>"What do you think?" She asked, running a hand through the autumn on her head.</p><p>"You look..." he wanted to say something poetic about leaves or sunsets. Something about pumpkin spice, or warm fires. But instead, all he said was, "...just like Dex."</p><p>She stopped and frowned. "I... what?"</p><p><em>Shit</em>. Derek wishes he could time travel, or shove the words right back into his mouth, but he can't. "I mean-"</p><p>"No, Derek, I know what it is."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Marie. I didn't mean to say that, it just..." just what? Could he really smooth-talk his way out of this? Does he even want to? He takes a deep breath. "I think we should break up."</p><p>He hated seeing the hurt in Marie's eyes. He should've known this would happen. "You- you really think so?" She had tears in the corners of her eyes, but she looked like she saw it coming.</p><p>Derek nodded, looking away from her. "Okay. Yeah, I understand," she said. "I knew you were in love with someone, but I went after you anyway." She took his hand. "I'm sorry, Derek." She kissed him on the cheek, then left the Haus.</p><p>Derek felt like he'd been standing in that same spot forever, when he hears Dex's voice from the stairs. "Nurse? Are you okay?" The concern in his voice sounds deep and genuine. It gives Derek the strength to turn and smile at Dex.</p><p>"Marie and I broke up," he says plainly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The idiots finally figure out their feelings + Dex comes out to Nursey</p><p>"Look, I get it that you're not interested. You're straight. It's chill. Just-" he sighed. "Just forget I ever said anything."</p><p>Will blinked. "Derek, I'm not straight."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"I'm not straight. I'm bisexual." He laughed. "I thought it was pretty obvious."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter left!</p><p>Title is from "Mine" by Taylor Swift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Marie and I broke up."</p><p>Will's mind was racing. "You... did..?" Nursey nodded, but somehow, he was still smiling at Will. "Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?" He's trying to sound sincere, and like he isn't celebrating on the inside.</p><p>Nursey shrugged. "I dunno." He looked down at his shoes. "I don't really feel sad or whatever, I just feel guilty."</p><p>Will moved closer to Nursey as he spoke. "Guilty? What for?"</p><p>Nursey's laugh was humorless as he ran a hand through his hair. "Because I was stupid enough to think I could get over my feelings for someone else, but I just ended up hurting her."</p><p>Will was standing in front of Nursey now, wanting so bad to reach out and hug him. "Your feelings for someone? Who?" He said it softly, trying not to give anything away.</p><p>"It's not like it matters. They wouldn't ever want to go out with me anyway." Nursey was avoiding Will's gaze.</p><p>Will gently tilted Nursey's head up. "I'm sure that's not true, Derek. You're amazing."</p><p>Nursey look confused. "Amazing has nothing to do with it, Will."</p><p>Will's cheeks turned pink at Nursey's use of his name. "Derek, who is it?" The question was barely audible.</p><p>This time, Nursey look straight into Will's eyes as he said, "You."</p><p>"Me? But why wouldn't I-?"</p><p>"Look, I get it that you're not interested. You're straight. It's chill. Just-" he sighed. "Just forget I ever said anything."</p><p>Will blinked. "Derek, I'm not straight."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"I'm not straight. I'm bisexual." He laughed. "I thought it was pretty obvious. I mean, I wear flannel all the time, and I know for a fact I've said "same" to some of Holster's bi puns." He cupped his hands around Nursey's face. "Plus, I've been told how <em>obviously</em> in love with you I am."</p><p>He pulled Nursey in closer, kissing him softly. Nursey pulled away just enough to speak. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"</p><p>"I guess I just didn't realize how I felt until I saw you and Marie together."</p><p>Nursey chuckled, and Will felt his breath hit his face. "Man, you are terrible at feelings."</p><p>Will rolled his eyes, but laughed. "That's what Tracy said."</p><p>They kissed again, and Will pulled away suddenly. "Oh! That reminds me!." He took his phone out of his pocket, and called his sister.</p><p>"Shut up, Peter! I'm on the phone!" Will chuckled. "Will?"</p><p>"Hey sis, I got my shit together." She let out a whoop, and Will had to move the phone.</p><p>"It's about damn time! Damien owes me 20 bucks!"</p><p>Will laughed. "Oh god, you guys are ridiculous. I'll talk to you later, Trace!" With that, he hung up the phone.</p><p>"You and your family are so cute," Nursey said.</p><p>"Apparently they were making bets on when we'd get together."</p><p>"Oh god, I bet the guys have bets too."</p><p>"I bet you five bucks they do." They both laughed, and Will set his head against Nursey's - no - <em>Derek's</em> chest. "God, I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Never Gonna Give You Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys make plans for the summer</p><p>Nursey clears things up with Marie.</p><p>"You met my parents and sister over spring break, when they visited, but I still haven't met most of your family."</p><p>"You want to meet my family? Come stay with me for the summer. And if you say no, I'm staying with you. And you know I hate New York."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not sorry at all for the title</p><p>Title is from "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"William, love of my life, the light that guides me, my sun, my moon, my stars and sky, my-"</p><p>"Oh my <em>god</em>, Derek, stop being a fucking sappy poet and get to the point!" Will was sitting next to Derek, legs draped across his lap.</p><p>Derek sighed. "<em>Fine</em>. The point is, you met my parents and sister over spring break, when they visited, but I still haven't met most of your family."</p><p>Will fiddled with his hoodie strings. "Okay, well, you've met my mom and Tracy, so that leaves the twins, Damien, and my dad." He counted them on his fingers as he talked.</p><p>"Well, you could all come visit my parent's house over the summer... they're going to be out on business for most of it anyway, so there's space."</p><p>Will nodded. "Yeah, that could work..." then he paused. "Wait, are you spending summer <em>alone</em>?"</p><p>Crap. Derek should've seen that coming. "Yeah, I am. But it's fine, babe. It's not the first time."</p><p>Will sat up. "<em>No way</em>. I am <em>not</em> going to let my boyfriend stay the <em>whole summer</em> in that big, empty house." Derek tried to protest, but he was cut off by Will kissing him. "You want to meet my family? Come stay with me for the summer. And if you say no, I'm staying with you. And you <em>know</em> I hate New York."</p><p>Derek laughed and brought his arms around Will's waist. "Hmm that's a hard choice. Spend the summer with my perfect boyfriend and his family, or spend the summer with him <em>all to myself</em>..." Will rolled his eyes, but kissed him again. They broke apart when they heard a voice from the doorway.</p><p>"<em>Fine!</em> C'mon, you guys! I thought you were better than that!" They both laughed at Chowder's chirping, and Will leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek held his boyfriend close, laughing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Graduation came and went, the team cried. Whiskey got voted captain, and Bitty absolutely <em>bawled</em> when it was announced. Everyone said their goodbyes to Bitty and the other seniors. Derek was sad to see them go, but also filled to the brim with anticipation. He was going to spend the whole summer with the boy he loved, and nothing could bring him down.</p><p>He was talking to Bitty and Jack, when there was a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Marie standing there in her graduation gown, beautiful as ever. Her hair was a darker orange now, and it was shorter. "Hi Derek," she said.</p><p>"Marie. Good to see you. Congrats."</p><p>"Thanks," she said, tugging at the sleeve of her gown. "I erm- I wanted you to know that what happened between us wasn't your fault. I was naive, and I thought I had a chance." She smiled softly. "But I'm happy for you. You and Will seem to really love each other."</p><p>Derek shook his head. "It wasn't just your fault. I should've known I wouldn't get over him. But thank you." He smiled at her. "I just know you're gonna find someone that loves you as much as you deserve."</p><p>"Thank you, Derek." She stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Then she waved and walked away. Derek felt an arm slide around his waist.</p><p>"Hey, Sunshine," he said, looking over at Will and taking in the sight of those honey colored eyes smiling back at him.</p><p>He <em>really</em> couldn't wait for the summer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, Derek was helping pack bags into Will's truck. Tracy sat in the driver's seat with her headphones on, drumming on the wheel. Derek set his duffel bag on the floor of the back seat. Then he turned around to take another look at the Haus.</p><p>Jack and Bitty were still there, packing up Bitty's things into Jack's car. Bitty was fretting over the box containing his stand mixer. Ollie and Wicks were making a toast to their last time in the Haus - or something, Derek didn't really know - both holding beers.</p><p>And Will was sitting on the porch steps, looking lovingly at Derek.</p><p>Derek looked back at him for a second, then winked and did finger-guns. Will rolled his eyes, but made his way over anyway. Derek hopped into the passenger seat, and Will went around to the driver's side, nudging his sister. "Hey, get out of my seat."</p><p>"I drove your truck <em>all</em> the way down here, and <em>that's</em> the thanks I get?" Will glared at her. "Fine, fine, I'm moving. Sit next to your boyfriend." She moved to the back seat, and Will got into his.</p><p>"Ready?" he asked.</p><p>Derek grinned. "Of course."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>